One of Those Promises
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU: AsuCaga. High school. Hidden feelings. Jealous friends. Murder Attempts... Read and Review. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a story that has been on my mind for a while I wrote several chapters I decided to post it to see the feedback I get on it. I know I should update my Kira/Cagalli fic x.x I wrote 2 chapters but I'm a bit unstaisfied so until I feel I can do it better I'll post them. This is actually my first AsuCaga Fic, not mentiond the lemons I wrote XD or the short my ending version of Gundam Seed Destiny. Took me sometime to come up with a title. Chose this rating for language and uh some scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D.

**WARNING****:** I'm writing the story...

**One of Those Promises**

**Chapter 1**

As the sun began to rise, a diligent mother rose from her bed stretching slowly as a restful yawn escaped her lips. The sun ray wiggled through the opening of the curtains she smiled as she heard footsteps approach her room.

She went to her window and opened the curtains simultaneously the door to her room opened as the gentle sunlight invaded.

"Ah mama you're up!" her daughter said. A girl of sixteen with large honey eyes and a bold blonde hair that was always unruly. She had just come to wake her mother up.

"Good morning Cagalli" The mother smiled and closed the gap between her and her daughter to embrace her in a loving hug.

Cagalli kissed her mother's forehead "Since you're up I'm gonna go check on Kira".

"Okay I'll be down soon to make breakfast" Via told Cagalli.

Cagalli went to her brother's room and in the same manner as earlier burst in without knocking only this time her voice wasn't in the same tone she spoke with her mother "Kira!! Wake up!" she nudged her brother.

The brown haired twin stirred in his sleep "5 more minutes" he groaned and covered his face with the blanket when she opened the curtains.

"5 more minutes my ass! You better wake up now if you don't want to take your shower in bed" She threatened him. Kira was always so lazy especially when it comes to waking him from sleep.

"Damn it Cagalli I really don't get why we have to be up so early" he complained when he got up from his bed, knowing that his sister's threats were never empty.

She grinned victoriously and pinched his cheeks hard on her way out. Cagalli prepared herself for school and went down stairs to help her mother with breakfast.

Her mother was not in her best shape since her father left her two months ago, she seemed more fragile so Cagalli hated the time she had to leave her alone. Her mother was one of those women who dropped out of school to raise her children once their father got a job he married her and stayed at home to look after her twins.

Now all alone with her babies without a paycheck, struggling to find a job during these hard times. Cagalli and Kira took it upon themselves to take care of her. Cagalli's passion was journalism, she was part of her school's Weekly Magazine team. Grateful that she got to receive a pay for her extra work.

Orb was a very successful magazine in which it has a section that their own student reporters get to write whatever they wanted whether it was about the school or any other interest. In fact since Cagalli joined the staff along with a couple more students the magazine's profits increased, due to her refreshing ideas and what she hated to admit _exclusive_ _sexy students photos_.

Her brother on the other hand was not as fortunate to land a job but he was one of the smartest students the school ever had. He was scouted last year by an elite University once he graduated he was going to attend it with the scholarship he was offered.

The twins finished their breakfast and headed out to school, they were always early and that is something Cagalli enjoyed more than her brother. She liked to come to an empty school, the place looks so peaceful and quiet as if it was her kingdom.

The second she set foot on the school grounds she dashed to the Magazine's Office located in the backyard of the school. Their "office" wasn't really spacious but it had most of the things needed. Wednesdays were the best where the news was always fresh and she'd see the reaction from the students and teachers and normally she got praised for a job well done.

She was about to call the printing company to ask about the delivery of the newly printed magazine, since it was almost 7:00 am and nothing was there yet when she heard a knock on the door.

_It must be them!_ She was excited and flung the door open, her mood dropped as her eyes landed on the person "Ah Lacus it's just you".

"Ara Cagalli you sure know how to make someone feel special" The pink haired girl poked her friend playfully "I brought you something" she grinned.

"He's new so he didn't know the way around but your precious magazines are here" The second she finished her sentence she was engulfed in a suffocating hug from her friend.

Cagalli thanked both the delivery guy and her friend, Lacus helped her with the distribution of the magazine as always.

"I love you Lacus you're the best!" Her lively eyes beaming as she opened one of the boxes, she made a funny face when she pulled one of the magazines "But I hate him" she gagged.

Lacus giggled at her friend as she took another copy herself "Well at least he is not ugly" avoiding complimenting the person in the picture.

"Cold hearted jerk I'm glad we're not in the same class… but at least he makes this magazine sell like crazy" she stated greedily as she hugged her copy "So thank you Mr. Asuran Zala" snickering evilly.

"What's with the laugh?" Her friend questioned.

"He's not so cooperative so I snuck into the boys locker room on Monday I took a picture of him." When she saw her friend's eyes grow large with surprise, the blonde quickly waved a hand blushing "No no he is not naked! He was wrapped in a towel. Can you imagine the amount of copies we're gonna sell!" Oh how excited she was. She'd probably get a bonus! _Hmm naked Asuran would be a good idea too._ Still blushing.

She couldn't understand herself why she would always become as red as tomatoes when it comes to boys, it was probably due to the fact she had more girl friends than guys.

Lacus smiled at her friend admiring her spirit "Let's go place these and then head to class" she said to her friend who seemed still immersed in her money thoughts.

"Good morning Cagalli, Lacus" Their friend Lunamaria greeted them when they walked into the class "Hey Looney" Cagalli said as she took her seat next to the red head. Lacus smiled at Lunamaria and made her way to her desk at the front of the class.

"Yep definitely!" Luna confirmed to Cagalli.

"Dude I'm telling you no way, Lacus is a really nice girl" Cagalli assured.

Lunamaria shrugged "I guess she's shy…" and continued "So anything worth reading in that magazine of yours" she asked.

"Well absolutely worth seeing" said the blonde with a devilish grin. "Asuran in a towel!" she informed Luna and shoved a copy in front of her face.

Lunamaria tugged at the magazine in Cagalli's hand but the blonde didn't let go "Pay up! You know it's not free" and gently slapped her friend's hand.

"Argh! You know I always do but fine here!" she gave her a money "Oh god he's so hot-" Luna drooled on the photo.

A sudden shriek interrupted the their conversation "CAGALLI!".

_Oh boy here we go_ her eyes on the doorway knowing that any second now, the person that the hideous shriek belonged to would come running through it _any second now._

And as expected Meer Campbell a self proclaimed Lacus-Follower and Asuran's number one fangirl entered "I will buy all of them! No one should see my Asuran his body is only for my eyes" She cried.

Cagalli shrugged _get real_ "Sorry I can't go ask people to give it back" she pulled her math notebook from her bag and started doing yesterday's homework since she still had about half an hour until class began.

When Meer noticed Lacus looking she bowed her head "Good morning Lacus-sama" she greeted her idol courteously.

"Good morning Meer!" Lacus replied. Lunamaria twitched _yep definitely hates me_.

Meer snapped her head to the blonde whispering now "Please Cagalli please please please".

"You know that won't help you Campbell" Cagalli told her as she started writing in her notebook.

"Only one thing will help you deal with this situation" Luna added.

"Accepting the fact" Cagalli continued.

"Asuran does not belong to you" Luna finished _he's mine_.

Meer gasped loudly as if they have said the unthinkable, tears welled up in her eyes sniffing "You guys are so mean!" sobbing she darted out from the room.

Both girls burst out laughing the blonde banging her hand on the desk while clutching her stomach.

"It's funny every time" Lunamaria said wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Cagalli you shouldn't make fun of people's feelings" Lacus pouted as she turned in her chair to face the blonde.

"I know I know but honestly she brings it on herself every time" Cagalli said trying to muffle her laughter.

Lacus wasn't really upset and when she saw her friend laughing she smiled and giggled too. She admired Cagalli a lot even though she was going through a rough time she smiled and laughed so carefree.

The classes went by as usual the occasional fan girls shriek could be heard _let's not forget the fan boys_ from time to time and the blonde would grin assuming they were looking at that picture.

As the day ended in school, Cagalli was putting her stuff back in place in Orb's Office (the magazine) making sure everything was right. She sighed as she stretched tiredly _all done_ satisfied with herself she locked the door.

On her way to the school's gate, he caught her off guard the first thing she saw was his shadow because her head was slumped forward yawning. She stopped and lifted her eyes only to see Asuran Zala in front of her with a cold stare.

She tilted her head questioningly, he never actually spoke with her before even though she had tried persuading him into giving her an interview but he would never talk to her _maybe I crossed the line this time._

The scene for other people would look as if two lovers were meeting each other during a beautiful sunset, a cool breeze of autumn swept through only serving more mess to Cagalli's messy hair while Asuran's look still looked as neat as ever.

"Athha you crossed the line this time" His voice was so gentle but the cold demeanor that he was facing her made Cagalli shiver.

She shrugged "Nothing personal Zala, just business".

He took a step forward still staring coldly, Cagalli shifted under his gaze it was making her _very uncomfortable_ "I'm warning you Athha" it was but a whisper but she heard it as he brushed by her.

Her face heated up and became as red as the dusk sun _oh god and it doesn't help that he's handsome_ she slapped her forehead. This was her chance! She hurried after him "Zala!" she yelled.

He waited for her to continue "I'll make a deal with you. I promise to leave you alone if you'd agree to an interview" _that would be so awesome, all the money _she drooled mentally.

Without saying a word he turned his back to her after he gave her a look that made her feel as if she was nothing. Fuming she threw the folded copy of the magazine that she had in her hand at his back.

"You know it's disrespectful to ignore someone!" She yelled at his back.

A look of surprised crossed his face when he felt the hit, he picked up the magazine and before he could say or do anything she was out of his sight.

Asuran sighed _was she seriously talking about disrespect… did she forget that she published those pictures of me without my consent_ he placed the magazine in his bag and made his way to his car _today will be another troublesome day at home_. His father will definitely not like this issue of Orb.

Asuran Zala was the son of a typical rich house hold who was expected to succeed his father's business. The blue haired boy could care less about his father but his mother was his everything and he would do anything to make her happy.

Blessed with his handsome looks in which he thought it was a curse, girls and women would swoon over him. He would always reject them young and old _no one was worth it_ no one had ever caught his eyes and his father had been bugging him lately about finding himself a suitable girl _for god's sake I just turned 16…_

* * *

Cagalli arrived home breathless she didn't stop running until she got in "Mama I'm home" she announced.

"In the kitchen dear" she heard her mother and entered into the kitched.

"I'm sorry mama I forgot your copy of Orb but I'll bring you one tomorrow" Cagalli apologized to her mother as she hugged her she sniffed "I smell cookies" grinning childishly.

* * *

Let me know what you think I'll be posting chapter 2 soon. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my other stories, you guys give me strength! I'll do my best.

Ja ne mena-san :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers and my dearest reviewers, I present to you the second chapter of "One of Those Promises" which I hope you will enjoy.

Special thanks to taylaacheer7 and kiaira. Thank you guys for reviewing!

**Note to kiaira:** I know that 'Athrun' is the right way to write his name but I don't like it that is why in my fics you'll always see it as 'Asuran' like the japanese pronounciation. Another name is 'Stellar' I write as 'Stella'.

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D.

* * *

**Chapter two**

The blonde groaned in her sleep as she felt the heavy assault of the morning sun from her window, she covered her eyes with her pillow _ah its morning_ she turned to her other side and yawned. Suddenly jumped from her bed "Holy shit what time is it?" she frantically searched for her alarm which she couldn't find she managed to locate her mobile checking the time, eight o'clock _oh crap I'm late! Why didn't anyone wake me up? _

She got ready hastily and dashed for the door "Mama I'm going to school!"

Muttering curses as she ran as fast as her legs would take her _good for nothing brother_ her bag was such a hindrance at a time like this. First period had already started she just prayed she'd get there in time before the second period.

Cagalli made her way in the school running through the corridor just as she made a turn she crashed hard into someone she heard something shatter as she fell down butt first onto the tiled floor _fuck it hurts_.

She raised her head to see who she bumped into and apologize appropriately, her eyes met cold emerald irises _of all people…_ "I'm sorry Zala" she said and stood up.

"It won't cut it" he was apparently angry.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to ruin it for you" she apologized again noticing that she had just destroyed his art piece. Asuran was one of the most talented students when it came to art specially sculpting and pottery.

"It won't fix it, you are going to help me clean this mess and then make it again" he kneeled down on a clean area and started picking up the pieces.

"I can't man not right now I need to go to my class but I promise I will help you later" she told him, she was about to move when he grabbed her harshly by the wrist.

"I was just on my way to submit it, how am I going to explain it to the teacher?" he tightened his grip.

_The bastard_ she'd die before she showed him pain "Tell him I broke it" she glared daggers into him, she glanced at her watch "Dude let me go! I seriously need to go to my class" he didn't even lessen his grip "I promise I'll do anything later" she berated herself for sounding so weak but one of the things Cagalli hated the most was being late.

He stood up, he was close she couldn't help the creeping blush on her face "Anything?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes anything" her blonde moved when she nodded vigorously _just don't get any closer_ she felt him let go of her hand then ran fast to her class. Cagalli couldn't tell why her heart beat so fast, was it all the running? Or _Zala?_ _But I like him_ she blushed as she remembered someone.

A shrewd smile spread across Asuran Zala's face, he was going to take full advantage of the promise that Cagalli Yula Athha made_ that_ _will make him shut up for a while and probably help keep those annoying fan girls at bay_ he resumed cleaning the floor. Yes a girl like her was the best candidate.

A figure watched the scene unnoticed by them, a fist clenched bitterly _what did he mean by anything?_

* * *

When classes finished Cagalli made her way to class 2-B looking for Asuran, she reached the door only to be blocked by a vision of pink with piercing blue eyes, she sighed "Campbell move" she told the taller girl.

"Cagalli you need to learn to respect a person's privacy we just finished classes can't you just give people a break!" Meer was upset, probably still hung over from last week's photo.

"Campbell I will not repeat myself" Cagalli stared defiantly into her eyes _man she better move_s.

"Meer you're huge ass is blocking my way too!" a boy said from behind.

The people who were still in class burst out into fits of laughter as they witnessed Meer becoming beet red from anger and embarrassment, huffing she pushed Cagalli and walked away.

The blonde shook her head sideways muttering _fangirls_ walking into the class room as the rest of the students started to leave, she saw Asuran Zala still putting his stuff back into his bag. She noticed that he didn't even turn once to look at what was happening.

She approached him from behind "Zala".

"Zala" maybe he hadn't heard her so she decided to tap his shoulder "Zala"

"I heard you the first time" came his annoyed reply "Wait til I'm done" he ordered.

_He's got to be kidding me _"What the hell are you doing? Just toss your stuff inside" she told him aggravated by his attitude.

She grabbed the books that were still on the desk pulled the bag from his hold and in one swift move put them in "See it's really EASY" she patted the bag and placed it on the desk with her grin trademark.

"I'd rather you keep your hands off my things" Asuran said coldheartedly. One of the most things he hated was people touching his stuff.

And here she was trying to help the _jerk_ "Whatever. Anyway just came to apologize _again_ I know I'd be pissed if it was my assignment so how can I help you?" she offered.

"Be my girlfriend" He said it so casually as if it was not a big a deal.

"I- … uh" she was speechless not to mention the room went suddenly hot. _Is he in love with me or something?_

"Why are you blushing? Do you like me?" again with that casual _cold_ tone.

"What? Ugh no way man" she stepped back to increase the distance between them _cool down, cool down_ she hated this part about herself.

"Good then you're perfect" he stated.

"But why the hell would you want me to be your girlfriend?" she said _why would I even want to be… did he call me perfect? _

"I need someone to pose as my girlfriend, it's getting annoying with all those girls confessing to me" he ran his hand through his silky blue hair as he explained.

She rolled her eyes _conceited _"Not my problem Zala" she said.

His eyes stared into Cagalli's "You _promised_ _anything_ this falls into the category of anything" he said as a matter of fact.

"Sleeping with you falls into that category but that will never happen" she replied and crossed her arms, it only served to turn the blonde redder _why the hell did I say that_.

What she didn't expect that Asuran Zala the stoic most composed ice block of a boy would blush _what the… is he a virgin or something?_ That was interesting before he could continue an idea struck her.

"On second thought I'll be your girlfriend!" She patted his shoulder.

"Sleeping with me is not part of it" He coughed trying to maintain his outside appearance.

Cagalli grinned devilishly "Of couse! I'm just keeping my promise of anything" she told him honestly.

Cagalli Yula Athha couldn't believe that she had just learned one of Asuran's secrets _better check though_ and she was looking forward to learning more by spending time with him _money money money _she was going to be secured for life.

What they didn't know another pair of ears had heard their conversation.

* * *

"Honey you know I'm proud of you but I don't think that's such a good idea" Via said to her daughter who just told her about her grand plan for being Asuran Zala's girlfriend.

"But mama that would really help me in the future" she whined, her mother had been trying to persuade her for the past hour to abort her genius plans _it would help us all mama_.

"Would it help his future?" The older woman asked.

"Pffft who cares! He has money he can do whatever he wants" she flailed her arms in the air as emphasis.

"Cagalli my baby, money is not everything" Her mother sighed, she knew that her daughter was trying her best to have them live a comfortable life "No matter what sweety we are going to be all right" she rubbed her head gently.

"So please if you are doing this for us, then don't do it" she kissed her daughter's cheek "Now get some rest tomorrow we're going to visit grandpa and grandma" she told her.

"Goodnight mama" she said as her mother closed the door.

Her cell phone range _ah it's Lacus_ "Hello" she answered.

"Miss Athha you know Waltfield wasn't really happy when you dashed out of his class before he even left" she told her.

Cagalli laughed "I'm sorry I had something to do" she said.

"It's ok! I just called because he asked me to tell you, you are to submit a 10-page report about world war II" Lacus informed.

"WHAT!? Man that is so unfair. Doesn't he know people sometimes have urgent matters to attend with" Cagalli sighed tiredly "I have so much to do I can't deal with the bum's report".

"I know so I'll do it for you since I'm free anyway" Lacus said.

"Really?" Cagalli was touched, Lacus was one of the friends she would always cherish "But Lacus I can't ask you to do that"

Her friend giggled "You didn't ask silly I'm offering! So honestly it's fine I'll do it for you".

"Thank you Lacus you're awesome" Cagalli told her _she's the best_.

"Anyway I have to go now, I'll see you Monday" she chirped before the line closed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave me a review, just let me know what goes on in your heads XD

Until the next update, take care!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Your lovely reviews were really heartwarming I'm glad you enjoyed it. I come now with the chapter 3.

My sincere thanks to:

stice73**, **trulyanimelover06, star**, Animecherryblossem33, cagalli-cute22, memeylupht

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A tall boy with blonde hair stood in front of the small house of his grandparents _I can't believe they forced me into this_ his parents has skipped this family visit only to make him go. It wasn't that he hated his grandparents he adored them dearly but he would rather spent the day with his girlfriend and could probably get lucky _it's the damn weekend!_ No use complaining now if he wanted to keep his car and his allowance he had to do what they said. He rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door for him.

He heard the familiar voice of his cousin "Coming" behind the door.

"Dearka!" Cagalli said happily when she saw who it was "I'm glad to see you here" they hugged.

"You do know we go to the same school" he bonked her head "Always hiding from me".

"Dude you know how busy I am" she punched his arm playfully.

"If you do that again I'll make you do what you did to me last year" he whispered into her ears knowing that it would really get to her.

Cagalli could feel steam rising from her body "Pervert! I told you it's a onetime thing besides you have a girlfriend do you honestly think she would appreciate it if I share our secret with her" She smirked at his reaction "Yeah I thought so".

"So mean Cags!" He pouted and clutched a hand at his heart as if he was hurt "So where is everyone?" Dearka asked as he encircled his arm around her neck.

"Back yard preparing for the barbeque" She told him and then both made their way to join the rest of the family.

* * *

In a different house on the other side of the town sat the family of 3 around the dining table having their lunch unlike the lively atmosphere of the Elsman house hold, this home was a lot more silent.

Probably the reason why Asuran Zala is so cold and harsh was the place he was brought up in, the only warmth he ever felt was his mother. He looked up from his plate to glance at his mother, Lenore sensed him and met his eyes smiling as lovingly as always. Asuran felt his heart warm up and smiled back.

"So how was school this week son?" the thick voice of his father broke the quietness.

"Same as always" replied Asuran unenthusiastically.

"So have you thought about what we discussed that day?" Patrick asked before he sipped some soup.

"I did" He looked at his father and he smiled, a smile so devoid of its emotion "As a matter of fact I'd like you to meet her soon" he informed him.

A pleased look painted Patrick's face "I'm glad you listen to me son. Who is-?"

"Really honey? What is she like?" His mother's serene voice interrupted his father's question.

The navy haired boy smiled genuinely at Lenore, he thought of Cagalli and what would be the best way to describe that odd girl "She is like the sun" he said.

Asuran and his mother did most of the talking, Patrick always had a soft side when it came to Lenore so he decided he can found out who that girl is later.

After considering his description of her indeed Cagalli Yula Athha reminded him of the sun. No matter what he had a hard time remembering her without a bright smile on her face. Even through the countless time she chased him in their freshman year to do an interview, and she still continued to do so this year.

She was one messy girl though one who didn't really care about her appearance and her hair _just like sunrays_ so free and unrestricted_._

If he was to describe himself as he did to Cagalli he'd probably be a _shadow_ confined, contained and restricted in the manner that he'd always do what he was told, always following someone's footsteps never breaking free. In the behavior of how he treated people so dark and cold.

"So when are we going to meet this girl?" His father asked cutting his train of thought.

"Next week" Asuran answered. He just hoped Athha wouldn't be too stubborn about it.

* * *

Monday came faster than any student would really liked, kids yawning left and right feet being dragged some students were even literally dragged by their friends. The blonde watched smiling to herself as she peered from the small office's window at her fellow students.

She checked the time _ah better go to class_ she grabbed her bags and made it to class, the voice of her friend Lacus called her "Here Cagalli this is yours" she handed her the report.

"Oh my god Lacus I could kiss you right now!" Cagalli said happily as she took the report her friend made so that she can submit it to their History Teacher.

Lacus' eyes gleamed mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows at her blonde friend "Then kiss me" she dared her in a teasing voice.

Cagalli never imagined herself becoming so heated and flushed because a girl just told her to kiss her "Wh- what?" she said hesitantly, staring at her friend lips.

"Hell yeah kiss her Cagalli!" came an excited shout from one of the male students.

"HELL NO Cagalli don't you dare!" she heard her brother threatening her; Cagalli knew Kira had a thing for Lacus.

The pink haired girl giggled at her friend's reaction "You're so silly. Here will do" she pointed at her right cheek.

Cagalli laughed nervously _right… her cheek _blushing furiously with many eyes on them she placed a quick kiss on her friend's cheek.

Lunamaria was laughing heartily upon seeing her friend's face and when Cagalli came closer "Man Cagalli for a second there I thought you were going to" the red haired said.

"Shut up Looney" she said hotly to her friend before burying her face in her hands. _What was I thinking!?_

Being the person that she was Cagalli couldn't stop replaying the scene with Lacus the whole day at school. It was most likely because her damn brother wouldn't shut up about it. Even now at home.

"I saw you Cagalli you almost kissed her!" Kira was upset.

"Oh for fuck's sake I wasn't going to! I was just startled so I stared got it?" She pushed him out of her way, shaking her head _brothers… scratch that BOYS!_

"Kira, Cagalli it's almost 8 o'clock and you haven't eaten anything, want me to make something for you?" their mothered came into the living room.

"Shit" Cagalli mumbled as she grabbed her shoes.

"Cagalli language" Via reprimanded her.

"Sorry I forgot about Marsha I need to go back to school" she told them as she put on her shoes "Don't worry about me ma I'll just have some milk" She kissed her mother's cheek "Be back in 20" the blonde yelled over her shoulder as she closed the door.

"Who is Marsha?" Via asked confusedly looking at her son.

"Beats me" He shrugged "But I'd really love a grilled cheese sandwich ma" He grinned at his mother.

"Coming right up" his mother snapped her fingers smiling then headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Cagalli came back to school because she completely forgot about her plant, she was supposed to water it before leaving for home. After she finished what she came to school to do, she made sure everything was off and things were in place in the magazine's office she locked the door and started walking across the school grounds when she noticed the lights were on in the school's library _weird_.

The school library of Orb wasn't in the main building. It had its own 4-floor building right near the magazine's office. Cagalli went to the library her curios part wanted to know who would still be in school at this hour. No one really stayed this late _sometimes I do though_ for her work.

"Still here Zala?" she asked him. No verbal response came from the boy but he looked up to meet her amber eyes and lifted his book motioning that he was reading.

With his indifferent demeanor he resumed reading the book, the agitated Cagalli continued "Heeeh can't you just read at home?" she taunted deliberately straining the word 'home'.

This time when Asuran stared into her eyes, she felt a chill run down her spine _obviously hit a nerve…_

"Oooh not comfortable at home now are we?" she continued on pestering him. Pleased with herself that she was on to something, she pulled up a chair opposite him putting her arms on the table and resting her chin on her forearm. A grin. The devilish grin of Cagalli Yula Athha.

Asuran closed the book "What about you? Why are you still here Athha?" he inquired so monotonously.

She blew a hair strand away from her face "I forgot to water Marsha so I came back" she told him as she pointed with her thumb at the window in the direction of her plant, still smiling so widely _changing the subject_ she didn't really mind.

He cocked an eyebrow, confused. "My tree in the office" she explained.

"Oh I'm surprised you can take care of a tree yet so little attention to yourself" He smirked as he watched her eyes that expressed explicitly every feeling that went through her.

It wasn't that she was ugly but that rowdy hair and those _hideous_ clothes she obviously needed a lot of _cleaning up_.

"I take care of myself just fine" she retorted as she sat up in her chair unconsciously combing her hair with her palms then crossed her arms over her chest.

_Defensive _he mused to himself as he watched how her nose flared and she stared at him defiantly. Asuran Zala couldn't help but think how _cute_ she looked _no amusing_ he corrected.

"You know normally girls run away after I comment something about their looks" He chuckled as he rose up from his seat to return the book back to its proper shelf.

Cagalli followed him, her mouth agape "Whoa whoa" she stood in front of him trapping herself between the towering book shelf and Asuran.

"Zala another surprise" she said while she placed her hands on his shoulders "You can laugh too!"

The boy stiffened at the contact which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde _not used to being touched _so casually. She retrieved her hands immediately smiling sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head realizing she got _too close_ that she could smell his intoxicating scent.

"Anyway I'm going home. See ya tomorrow Zala" she walked hastily away from him.

He was thankful that she left one more second and she would have seen the faint pink color that stained his cheeks now.

And he surprised himself again when he heard his spontaneous reply "See ya Athha". He decided he would tell her tomorrow about the family visit.

Cagalli smiled as she exited heading towards home "He is human after all" a smile touched her lips.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was an enjoyable read, I'll be waiting for your reviews!

Thanks for reading.

Until the next update, take care.


	4. Chapter 4

Without further a due here is chapter 4.

Thank you for your kind reviews!

**Memeylupht, ****trulyanimelover06****, ****Animecherryblossem33****, ****Shadow Kieri**

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The bell ran signaling for recess Asuran arranged the things on his desk and left class room to go to 2-B. Cagalli Yula Athha's class.

"Asuran let's have lunch together!" the cheerful voice of Meer came from behind him, that girl was really persistent.

He ignored her and continued towards 2-B he opened the door to class to have someone crash against him, their head bumped into his chest. Unfazed he looked down only to see the girl he came here for.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled at him before opening her eyes _I knew I recognized that smell_ he was looking at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"I need to talk to you" he told her as he 'dusted off' his shirt.

Cagalli's eyes twitched _arrogant _"Eh ok just give me a minute" she said and turned around to speak with her friends.

"Sorry Lacus, Looney I won't have lunch with you today" she apologized.

"Ara how come?" Lacus asked.

Lunamaria almost screeched "Asuran!" she pointed at him. This had been the closest she got to the blue haired boy even less than an arm's length.

She composed herself "Wait what? Don't tell me you're having lunch with him?" She questioned with fire burning in her normally easy going blue eyes as she glared at Cagalli.

Cagalli laughed nervously she never told her friends about the deal she had with Asuran to be his _girlfriend… they won't like this_ Lacus probably wouldn't mind since she didn't care for Asuran but Luna would kill her on the spot _mercilessly_.

Cagalli's honey eyes grew wide as saucers when she felt an arm encircling her waist and pulling her closer into a warm hard body "Isn't it normal?" Asuran smiled at the girls "She is my girlfriend after all" he announced.

Gasps and whispers exploded around them and all eyes were staring at the intertwined couple. Cagalli whispered angrily into his ear "couldn't you have picked a better timing?".

A banshee scream erupted from behind them "WHAT?!" tears flooded from Meer's eyes "I thought you hated him!"

"Hypocrite" Cagalli heard Lunamaria call her complementing the comment from Meer.

"Looney I can explain" she said and tried to move away from Asuran but his grip was firm.

"If you'll excuse us ladies" he bowed his head politely and pulled Cagalli along with him.

She kept muttering under breath through the whole walk, at first fuming at Asuran and he felt it when she squeezed the hand that was holding hers really tight then angry at her friend for being calling a hypocrite "That bum Looney didn't even wait for me to explain" she said lastly then fell silent.

He took her to the farthest science lab that was hardly used by any which was empty just as Asuran expected. He just wanted to tell her about Saturday that she was supposed to meet his parents. But her crestfallen face made him wait, he saw his mother in her the way she would cast her eyes to the floor and they would seem so distant.

Cagalli could have never imagined Lunamaria one of her close friends to call her a hypocrite maybe Cagalli was overreacting but still the way _Looney_ said it really hurt the blonde. The last thing she wanted was to cause pain to any of her friends.

A long sigh escaped her lips and she remembered she wasn't alone; lazily she lifted her eyes tilting her head backward as she massaged her neck with her hand. Asuran was definitely looking at her in a weird way, uncomfortable and impatient as she was she broke the silence "So what's up Zala?" she pulled a chair and sat down.

"Saturday you're meeting my parents" He told her so nonchalantly.

"Can't you just pretend to be nice Zala?" she rolled her eyes "And why the hell would I meet your parents?" she waited for his answer.

"Part of your duties as my girlfriend" the blue haired boy casually explained.

She eyed him carefully with those observing eyes _more info for me_ she wasn't really in the mood to argue Cagalli just wanted to go explain herself to her friends "Sure I guess" she stood up since she thought he was done.

Asuran cleared his throat "Try to find better clothes; my father is a bit old fashioned so dress more like a girl".

The blonde clenched her fists at her side "Fine any other requirements sir?" she said sarcastically. She just wanted to go see her friends.

"Yes" he was surprised that she was being so agreeable "I'd rather you not tell anyone about this arrangement of ours not yet at least, so just come up with a story you're good at making things up" that was a direct hint at her articles.

Ignoring him she turned her back and walked to the door.

"_And_ we should start calling each other by our first names wouldn't you agree? _Cagalli_" she didn't know how he got behind her so fast; she could feel the warmth radiating from his body inches away from hers.

Asuran didn't know what got over him; he didn't mean to stand this close he just wanted to _tease_ her a little bit but if he kept standing this close it would affect him too.

She cursed at her raging teenage hormones because the way he was talking and the way he said her name with that sexy voice of his had stirred feelings in her lower abdomen. Cagalli gulped not wanting to speak or her voice would surely betray her nor wanting him to see her heated face she nodded.

Just as they were about to leave the room they heard noises coming from the class next door, curiosity always got the best of Cagalli as her ears picked up the sounds she quietly made it to the other end of the room where the other door joining both rooms was.

Unaware that Asuran followed her intrigued by the noise and the way the blonde was behaving. Cagalli placed her ear against the door to confirm that what she heard in fact was a melody elicited from people who were rather enjoying themselves a bit too inappropriately at school _dogs in heat_.

The blue haired boy watched her as her eyes grew wide from surprise "Oh my god" she whispered "It's Ms. Fllay with another student!" she told him when she realized she knew the female voice.

In the other room the red haired teacher heard the faint noise, nervous she told the boy with her to stop and walked to the door to make sure no one was there.

"Crap get in there now" Cagalli told Asuran as she pointed at the cabinet.

"I'm not going into that filthy place" he sneered at her with a look of disgust on his face.

The girl ignored him as she clamped a hand over his mount and dragged him with her. She shoved him inside then stepped in and closed the cabinet door just in time.

With a pleading look in her eyes she ushered for him to be quiet, this could be a great scoop for her.

"See no one is here Ms. Fellay" groaned the boy, as he followed the teacher in.

The woman looked at her student seductively "You know I never did it in a science lab" she told him haughtily as she grabbed him by his school tie.

The younger boy almost drooling put his hands hungrily all over her body. Inside the cabinet Cagalli was peeking through the small halls, her eyes not believing what she was seeing _Nicole Almafy…_ of all the students she would have never expected it would be him.

Obviously that teacher had a fetish for young boys he was still a freshman, a cute with a green wavy hair and chocolate eyes he was fit but he looked more like junior high student instead of a high school student. Behind her she could feel Asuran's hot breath on her neck and the back of her ear. She nudged him gently to give him a hint that he was too close to her but he didn't move only served to make him come closer. The proximity was killing her _stupid boys_. She tilted her head upward slightly to peer at him, only to find his emerald eyes darkening as he was engrossed in the scene unfolding before them or so she thought.

Cagalli swallowed hard, the look in his eyes, the closeness of his body, the smell of his skin when her nose brushed the lower side of his cheek, her own body started to betray her again _that's why I hate boys_ she actually liked them a little bit too much.

Her body temperature rising and she decided to not look at the boy behind her and should just concentrate on something else, she watched the teacher and the student again _damn it of all the times to not have my camera with me_. They were almost done with the main event.

She took a sharp intake of breath suddenly when she felt something hard poke her butt. Apparently Asuran Zala wasn't capable of controlling his betraying body either. She was shocked that he lacked _so much_ self control. This was too awkward; she shifted uncomfortably then realized she wasn't the only one holding her breath.

Sneaking another peek at Asuran she noticed the horrified and distressed look on his face, undoubtedly he must have felt the closeness of their bodies and that Cagalli must have felt the swelling in his pants.

The blonde didn't want him to panic not wanting to draw any attention from their performers she whispered as low as possible "It's ok" she wanted to squeeze his arm for reassurance instead she made it worse when she brushed his crouch.

Asuran jumped at the contact, he had tried to control his body but failed uncharacteristically the fact that he was _horny_ wasn't because of what was happening with Ms. Fllay and his neighbour Nicole on the contrary he found it rather disgusting. But the softness of Cagalli's behind pressing up against him was too much to handle.

Their movement was noticed by the teacher and the young student; they stopped their act immediately and dressed up. Fllay Allster was sweating both from fear and activity she just finished as she walked wearily towards their cabinet.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun….

Don't forget to review =D

Thank for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello :D I love how everyone expected something but soon you will find out it is not what you expected! I'm truly happy with your encouraging reviews they keep me going! I'm really having fun writing this and I sure hope you are enjoying it. As always my sincere thanks go to my reviewers:

**trulyanimelover06****, ****Cagalli Haruka Zala****, ****Animecherryblossem33****, ****memeylupht**

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Ms. Fllay someone is coming!" Nicole tugged at her arm as he kept glancing at the farthest door.

_"So you saw them get in here?" _they heard a girl's voice.

"Let's get out of here before she comes in" the boy pulled his teacher with him back into the other room.

Asuran and Cagalli heaved out a sigh of relief as they both remained paralyzed in fear of the next visitor finding them. It didn't really matter to the blonde but the state of Asuran was just too embarrassing.

Cagalli saw the pink hair that belonged to Meer Campbell and tensed when she got close "No one is in here…" Meer said to herself "But there is no way she lied to me so they must have left somewhere else!" and she went out to continue her hunt.

The moment the door was closed the couple burst out of the dusty cabinet, both of them beet red and not daring to look at each other.

Cagalli scratched the back of her hair, a habit she always did whenever there was an uncomfortable situation "I'll leave you to deal with your problem" she said as she walked briskly out of the room.

She rested her back on the door when she closed it behind her, breathing a sigh of relief she slapped her face with both hands _get it together_ she couldn't believe that her body actually enjoyed the proximity of _icyboy but honestly what was he thinking!_ She shook her head vigorously to get rid of the overwhelming feelings "Focus Cagalli" she told herself "Time to find Luna and Lacus!" and she went to look for her friends.

* * *

An eerie figure loomed from a corner with a menacing intent, that person didn't like the fact that Cagalli was in there alone with him. _Damn that good for nothing bimbo I even told her they were in but she came out to say she found no one._ But still Meer Campbell can be of another use.

The blonde made her way to the sports area of the school knowing Lunamaria she'd be off throwing hoops when she was angry. And just as she expect she entered the indoor basketball playground to spot her red haired friend frustratingly trying to score, Cagalli smiled _Looney never knew how to control her emotions_ she jogged up to her friend and stood in front of her parting her legs and bending her posture a little.

With a grin she was challenging her friend to 1 on 1 match, Luna smirked at the blonde "Just because you beat me to Asuran doesn't mean you can beat me at basketball" she told her as she bounced the ball with her right hand.

Cagalli's smile reached her eyes, it was a good thing that Luna was speaking to her "Best out of 10" the blonde declared.

"Ha! As if you can last that long I'll go easy on you best out of 5" Luna said as she maneuvered herself past the blonde and scored.

Luna won the game 5 to 0 smiling with a satisfied triumph look on her sweating face, she looked at her friend who was now lying on the basketball ground breathless "I give up I can't keep up with you!" she exasperated tiredly then prompted herself up with her elbows.

An extended hand came into her line of vision, she looked up to find Lunamaria offering her help to get up. Cagalli took it happily after she stood up both girls made their way to the closest bench and sat down.

"I'm sorry Cagalli I didn't mean to say that I was just jealous… well more like shocked then jealous but you get my point!" Lunmaria started nervously. Truth was she felt guilty after she called her friend a hypocrite, she was just consumed with evil feelings of jealousy but Cagalli was one of the most precious people in her life.

"Look Looney I came here to apologize it's my fault for not telling you" Cagalli said looking into her friend's eyes "I can't explain right now but I promise it's not what you think" She told her earnestly.

Luna shook her head "It's ok" She smiled lovingly at her friend "I'll wait til you can tell me" she hugged her blonde friend reassuringly.

Cagalli sighed as she returned the hug burying her face into her friend's neck in an attempt to hide her blush "I was so scared you won't talk to me because you're really important to me"

Luna giggled as she pushed the blonde gently "That tickled" she pinched her nose "But you know! You didn't even introduce us!" As she gasped at her incredulously.

"I promise I will next time!" the blonde grinned and raised her right palm to support her statement as she rubbed her nose with her left hand.

"And by the way just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't steal him from you" Luna walked up to the previously used ball and through it straight into the basket then turned to her friend with challenging eyes.

"I don't mind sharing" said Cagalli playfully and wiggled her brows.

"EWWWW Cags never ever again say something like that" she gagged "Plus I don't share I'm one selfish bitch" Luna replied as she thumbed her right fist on her heart as emphasis.

"Ah Cagalli you're here!" her pink haired friend interrupted them.

"Hey Lacus what's up?" Cagalli stood up next to Lunamaria.

"Ms. Murrue almost wrote you as absent for her class but I told her you were in the ladies room" she explained to her friend.

"Oh my god I can't believe we didn't hear the bell" Cagalli rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out "I haven't eaten anything yet" she rubbed her stomach pouting.

Lunamaria used to Lacus ignoring her, focused her eyes on her friend "Let's get to class I'm sure Ms. Murrue would give us 10 minutes to eat something" she patted Cagalli's back comfortingly.

* * *

After a while Asuran managed successfully to put his happy little friend back to sleep, it took a lot of his will power and self control to keep the taunting images of a certain blonde at bay. He was glad she didn't make a fuss of it even though he expected her to have some snob comment.

He was thankful she gave him space that he needed, making sure he looked alright as he headed to his classroom.

"Asuran! Ah I'm so glad you're ok!" Meer said shrieking happily when she saw him enter their class. _Why wouldn't I be ok?_ Asuran didn't even bother looking at her; she was the most annoying thing in this school to him.

"No matter" the pink haired fangirl muttered to herself "One day you'll realize how much I care about you and then I'll melt that cold heart of yours" she looked at his back dreamily.

"Campbell keep your girly thoughts to yourself" told her the boy sitting next to her.

Meer waved a hand at the boy's face as if shooing him _I never thought Asuran would pick Cagalli of all the girls_ as a matter of fact she always thought that he would never go out with anyone during high school since he was _so aloof_. Meer knew him for a long time and through out the years she never once gave up on him and sure as hell Cagalli won't be in her way to gain Asuran Zala's heart either.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this at school but it was driving her crazy she had to have some sort of _relief _the blonde gingerly walked to a desk in the small office and parted her legs slightly as she sat on edge's corner. The instance her heated core touched the hard surface she moaned as she snaked her hands under her shirt to squeeze one of her round mounds.

She started to buck slowly against the edge even though it was somewhat painful she didn't care as she relished in what little pleasure given. Her breath quickening as she neared her peak, she bucked desperately and held onto the desk with her freehand.

Her dry lips parted as throaty moan escaped her aroused body _Ah almost_.

"Cagalli" a concerned voice called her, interrupting her activity.

Cagalli startled she immediately jolted from her seat, head butting in the chin the boy who was trying to wake her up from her sleep.

The boy groaned in agonizing pain and faltered a step back as his hand rubbed his sore chin "Damn Cagalli I feel as if my teeth are about to fall off" he couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's frightened and alarmed look.

"Don't worry I'm fine" he grinned boyishly as he stepped closer and placed a gentle palm on her head caressing her "What about you? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Cagalli tried her best to regain some composure, relieved that it was only a _perverted dream_ of hers. She was now facing one of the first year students _Shinn Asuka _a boy with jet black hair that was as messy as her blonde tresses, with fiery ruby eyes he was only two inches taller than her.

She slapped his hand away as she snorted "Of course I'm fine!" delivered a playful punch to his stomach "I'm not that fragile" she ruffled his hair. She willed the fast beating of her heart to steady from the look on Shinn's face, he obviously didn't know anything about her dream.

He caught her by the wrist and smirked as she tried in futile attempts to free her arm "You know I was just concerned about you dumb face, you were crying in your sleep or something" he told her "And then I ended up being the one in pain!" he pointed at his chin.

"Why the hell were you standing so close anyway?" she asked as she glared at him half heartedly.

"You were sleeping like an elephant I kept calling your name to no use so I thought I'd shake you up" he explained as he caught her other wrist knowing she'd swing at him after that comment.

"Shinn!" she said as she struggled to maintain a stern voice "I'm your senior release me!" suppressing her laughter.

"Promise you won't hit me?" he spoke softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

A faint blush crept on both their faces "I won't" she whispered while trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

He let her go and they both straightened themselves "I haven't seen you during lunch today" he was the first to speak then propped down on the chair she was occupying earlier.

Cagalli eyed his chin momentarily _looks fine _"Sorry about that" she apologized as she pointed at his chin "I was busy so I couldn't make it to the cafeteria" she told him as she glanced at the clock and decided it was time to head home.

The blonde started gathering her stuff as another blonde entered before even knocking "Shinn baby you're here" she said with her perky voice.

"Stella why don't you ever knock or something" Cagalli asked the younger girl.

"Schools are a public place!" She chirped as she tugged at Shinn's arm "Let's go home" she pleaded.

"Why do I even bother" Cagalli mumbled to herself, Stella was a lost cause when it came to listening to people.

"Ok I just need to go grab my bag from class" Shinn smiled at her and stood up facing the other blonde "Coming too Cagalli?" he asked.

"Yeah" she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked behind them.

Stella and Cagalli waited for Shinn outside the door to the school building, Cagalli didn't hate Stella but she didn't like her either just for the fact that she had the only boy Cagalli ever liked _I guess that's how looney feels _she sighed.

"Shinn really likes you, you know" the smoothness of the younger girl's voice slightly surprised Cagalli, she always heard her speak with such a high pitched tone.

"Don't worry Stella we're only friends" Cagalli didn't make eye contact in an effort to conceal her lie. She might be a friend to Shinn but to her he was much more.

"Your eyes can't deceive me Cagalli" Stella looked up at the skies as she sighed and noticed a weird movement on the rooftop. She squinted her magenta eyes trying to make out something _what the heck is that?_

Cagalli hid the nervousness in her voice "Trust me he's onl-"

Stella pushed her away suddenly as they both tumbled onto the ground and heard the loud thud and cracking noise of a brick that just fell from the skies.

"Holy shit what the fuck was that"? Shinn came running when he saw Stella leaping at Cagalli the second both girls hit the ground a huge brick landed on the spot that they were standing.

Cagalli was frozen, Stella panted heavily with a frightened look as sat straddling the older blonde "Shit we almost died" She looked up at the roof again nothing was there.

Shinn helped his girlfriend up then in turn helped the engrossed Cagalli "We need to go up there" he heard the faint whisper of his friend and she darted at once inside the building.

"We can't leave her alone, let's go after her" His girlfriend voiced his thoughts as she grabbed his hand and they both ran after Cagalli.

* * *

A/N: I was so relieved when I finished this chapter, it was a bit hard for me to write but I enjoyed it, let me know what you think.

Don't forget to review!

Ja ne mena!


End file.
